


【GGad】春日限定（年龄操作/PWP）

by cczs



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cczs/pseuds/cczs
Summary: *GGad，年龄操作，PWP*绿色和粉色交融的野战play*时间线请忽略





	【GGad】春日限定（年龄操作/PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> *GGad，年龄操作，PWP  
> *绿色和粉色交融的野战play  
> *时间线请忽略

春天来了。

这是格林德沃的第一反应，此刻的他正站在戈德里克山谷的花海之中，它是1899年的模样，周遭开满了纯白的山茶花。

风带上了温度，它即将吹散山谷里的寒冷，也会把这扑鼻的花香扩到山谷之外。

在他的身旁有一条流淌过的小溪，他望向水面上自己的倒影，白色的头发与异色的眼眸，格林德沃不知道自己为什么会回到从前，更不知道为何站在他身旁的邓布利多还是一副年轻的模样。

不仅仅是年轻的外表，那是从前那个属于他盖勒特的阿不思。

阿不思似乎并不知道他身边的人有本质上的改变，他用双手环上格林德沃的腰，轻笑着咬上了对方的下巴，问道：“盖勒特，你在看什么？”

格林德沃没有回答，他环视着周围的花红柳绿，任凭阿不思在他的耳边轻声呢喃。

小溪的流水声很大，但此刻格林德沃的耳中只有阿不思一人的声音，那声音像是在他心里扎了根，久久不能散去。

“盖勒特。”阿不思凑在他耳边问，“你今天感觉有点不一样？”

格林德沃回过神来：“哪里不一样？”

“说不清。”阿不思献上一吻，“至少你看上去没有昨天那么开心。”

格林德沃回拥住阿不思，他把头埋于对方颈间，吸嗅着昔日恋人身上的香味。阿不思身上的味道和山茶花香融合在了一起，格林德沃有些贪恋，拉下对方的领子狠狠咬上一口。

这一口包含了他这半个世纪以来所有的念想。

阿不思一声吃痛，没想要格林德沃竟会咬得这么重，他的肩上立马出现了两排牙印，像是格林德沃在他身上刻下的烙印。

“现在开心点了吗？”阿不思把手掌覆盖在那排牙印之上，“如果没有.......”

阿不思忽然展颜一笑：“要不要再来点刺激的？就在这里，草坪上，河边，作为春天到来的福利。”

格林德沃还没回过神来，阿不思就猛地一把将自己按压在身后那棵树干上，对方拿手捧住了自己的脸，毫不犹豫地覆上身来。

阿不思就像是格林德沃的救赎，格林德沃吻过他的眉心、眼角、沿着脸颊一路向下，又回到对方的耳垂处轻咬。

“你今天怎么这么喜欢咬人？”阿不思把自己推离几尺问道，然后他又笑了起来，在格林德沃的耳边吐了一口气，“既然你喜欢，那咬下面好不好？”

在性事里的阿不思是主动的，从前是，格林德沃还敢肯定，那个在霍格沃茨躲着的他也是。只是那个躲着他的邓布利多已经摒弃了一切性与爱的念头，格林德沃的肯定于是便成了他的妄想。

阿不思引导着格林德沃的手褪下了自己身上的衣物，就在阿不思浑身赤裸的那一刻，格林德沃一把将两人的位置对调，阿不思背靠在树干上坐在地上，凌乱的衣物都垫在了他的身下。

格林德沃跪坐在阿不思的身上，他看着年轻的爱人欲火攻心的模样，身下忽然冒起了火。

邓布利多禁欲了，格林德沃也一样，自从两人分别在1899之后，他再也没法对另一个人燃起过欲望。

他只有阿不思·邓布利多。

格林德沃慢慢俯下身子，发现阿不思似乎已经有些急不可耐，他慢慢将对方高翘起的性器吞吐入口，不时用余光打量着对方的表现。

很显然，阿不思的反应很让格林德沃满意，他将双手插在格林德沃的白发之中，嘴里喃喃着对方的名字：“盖勒特......”

“阿不思。”格林德沃忽然停下了他的动作，微微抬起头，口中的事物便离开了口腔温暖的包裹，“我们多久没做了？”

“上一次是前天。”

格林德沃沉默了下来，仔细算了算，别说是做爱了，他和邓布利多有将近四十年没有碰过面了。但他疯狂地想念对方，那是一股几近病态的执念，格林德沃再一次将对方的性器含入口中，动作粗暴地像是一只捕食的猎豹。

他要将阿不思融入自己的骨血之中。

阿不思趴开双腿坐着，他仰着头，汗珠已经顺着优美的颈线滑落下来。他好像在隐忍着什么，大口喘着气的同时，用双手用力抓着脱下的衣服。

“盖勒特......差不多了。”

说了几次格林德沃都没有理他，直到阿不思的语气里带上了一丝恳求，格林德沃才缓缓抬起埋着的头。

空中飘落一片树叶，它落到了阿不思的胸膛上，格林德沃用那双有些粗糙的手抚摸着阿不思皙白的身体，那流水型的腰线就像是一件艺术品，格林德沃有些看呆了眼，惹得阿不思说：“别光顾着看。”

格林德沃会意，凑身吻上阿不思的时候，将手缓缓向对方身下移动着。他的吻很温柔，但他又像是害怕把怀中人弄丢了一般，把阿不思压地死死的。

而阿不思的身子很是敏感，毕竟在这疯狂的两个月里，格林德沃记得他们几乎在戈德里克的每一处角落里都留下过欢爱的痕迹。

阿不思的身子在格林德沃的爱抚下仿佛泛起了颜色，粉嫩的他躺在地上似乎与周围的环境融入到一起。他能感受到格林德沃的手指在他体内运动，也能感受到对方开始跟着他一起情动起来。

格林德沃的裤子撑起了帐篷，他用空闲的那只手抽出了他放在衣兜里的魔杖，阿不思用余光瞥到了他的小动作，不禁问道：“你换魔杖了？”

明明分辨不出，自己并不是那个年轻气盛的盖勒特·格林德沃，但不知为何这个阿不思竟能看穿这根老魔杖。

格林德沃没有回答，他当着阿不思的面轻声念道：“清水如泉。”

源源不断的流水从魔杖顶端溢出，打湿了阿不思的身体，也润湿了格林德沃的手指。手指在对方身后进出的同时不断响起淫靡的水声，格林德沃加快着它们的进出，也控制着它们对阿不思的后穴进行扩张。

阳光透过树叶的缝隙在阿不思的身上打下了一个又一个光斑，阿不思红色的发丝贴在脸上，他主动将腿圈在了格林德沃的腰间。

“你，你从哪学来的？”阿不思喘着气问，“你前几次一直横冲直撞的，怎么今天做，做了这么多前戏？”

“时间久了，自然就会了。”格林德沃回答道，这可是他们两人花了两个月的时间琢磨出来的经验：想要阿不思在性爱中体会到与自己一样的愉快，前戏是必不可少的。

“进来吧，盖勒特。”

得了令，格林德沃将手指抽出，他解开自己的裤头，将自己的性器掏出来。阿不思紧紧注视着他的下体，有些移不开眼睛，虽然已经和格林德沃做过很多次，但他还是得感叹一下对方的尺寸。他想象着这巨物捅入自己体内的场景，自己则在格林德沃的身下不停地娇声媚喘。

阿不思的后穴已经足够湿润，再加上他与年轻自己经常性的欢爱，格林德沃进入得十分顺利。

格林德沃能感受到阿不思的后穴紧紧包裹住自己的性器，他在无法控制自己，情不自禁又涨大了一分，惹得阿不思在他身下重重的地吸了一口气。

他没有立马挺动胯部，而是仔细感受着阿不思包裹住自己的温热。那处就像是毒药，甚至让格林德沃出现了幻觉，以为这就是自己的家，是自己的归宿。

阿不思似乎有些迫不及待，一前一后兀自摆动起来，他闭着眼，满脸潮红地享受、并且全身心地投入到这场性事中去。他把手覆上格林德沃的脸颊，将对方垂下的碎发蓐至耳根后面，阿不思忽然闷哼一声，是格林德沃开始动了。

格林德沃很能把握力度，每一下都顶得恰到好处，他很了解阿不思的身体，甚于阿不思自己。他很快摸索到了阿不思的敏感点，同时不轻不重地用手在对方的穴口打转挠痒。

“你技术进步很多。”阿不思夸奖道，“前......前几天，你都还没这么娴熟......”

“亲爱的。”格林德沃低语道，“别说话，好好感受我。”

阿不思按照格林德沃的指示闭了嘴，他的所有的注意力都放在了两人的结合处。他从未在性事里获得如此快感，就仿佛和自己做爱的不是那个自己朝夕相处的爱人。

即使没能看到，可阿不思能够想象得出此刻的他们连接在一起的模样，他穴口的媚肉随着格林德沃的律动被不停翻动，嘴角也因为之前的一个深吻而流下了淫液。

格林德沃在律动的同时，还不忘照顾阿不思高翘起来的性器。阿不思渗出的液体抹在了格林德沃的小腹，他偷偷往下瞄了一眼，之前就已经濒临高潮的他见到这幅场景，此刻脸上的表情更是欲仙欲死。

在野外做爱有一种独特的快感，就好像全世界都能看见他们一般，这让阿不思始终都有点放不开，压抑着自己喉咙里的声音。

“宝贝，叫出来。”格林德沃说，“让全世界都听到。”

“万，万一有人.......”阿不思惊呼，“盖勒特，这可不是在谷仓！”

“你只有我。”

也不知道格林德沃哪来的自信，阿不思还是选择了放任自己。他开始发声，开始完全沉浸在这场性事之中，这是格林德沃不曾见识过的阿不思，比他们从前任意一次都要放得开。

格林德沃也下了狠心，一下接着一下顶中阿不思的敏感点，他将阿不思的双手压在身下的草地上，整个人撑在上方。汗水从格林德沃的额头滑落，滴在阿不思的乳晕上，阿不思没有额外的注意去发现，格林德沃倒是低下头拿嘴含住。

他吮吸着对方的乳头，用舌尖在乳尖上打转，感受着那颗粒在自己的嘴中变得同对方的性器一样坚硬挺立。轻轻在乳粒上咬上一口，然后格林德沃开始用足了劲吸吮，仿佛能从中汲取到奶水一般。

年轻的他可没有这种爱好，但是越到中年，格林德沃就越发想对邓布利多作出一些出格的事情。无数个夜晚，他会想象着全身赤裸的邓布利多站在他面前自慰的场景，然后他会上前玩弄对方的乳头，把它看作珍宝一样来对待。

阿不思睁开了眼，格林德沃在他的胸膛埋首，他看见那人的金发在阳光的照射之下正慢慢变长，变白，在他身上游走以及牵制住他行动的手开始变得粗糙。

他瞪大了眼，在格林德沃抬首的瞬间，两人对视上，那是一张与盖勒特相似的中年人的脸庞，充满了忧郁与孤独。

那不是他的盖勒特！

阿不思惊慌了，他开始猛地挣扎起来，但无奈摆脱不了身下另一人硬物的撞击。

“你......你是谁！”阿不思大喘着气质问，他腾出一只手来，想要从身下凌乱的衣服上抽出自己的魔杖，“你，你再不停下......”

就在阿不思的魔杖抵住自己脑门的那一刹那，格林德沃猛地把自己的脑袋埋在阿不思的颈间。一边不停律动着，他一边用着恳求般的语气，在阿不思的耳边轻轻诉说：“阿不思......阿不思.......我是你的盖勒特，是你一个人的......相信我。”

格林德沃的声音似乎有股魔力，他蛊惑了阿不思的心智，在他犹豫的那一刻，他和格林德沃同时濒临高潮。

两人同时一声长呼，他们同时射出两股热流。格林德沃还待在阿不思的身体里不肯出去，仿佛在回味这场性事的余韵。

阿不思用手不停地推搡着身上人，忽然，他感到颈肩处有水流淌过。

紧接着，格林德沃自言自语般地喃喃道：

“阿不思......我好想你。”

 

 

—————

 

邓布利多站在霍格沃茨的高塔上，他眺望着远处的群山，山顶被雾气包裹，显得若隐若现。

面对脑中忽然凭空冒出的那些未知画面，这是他四十年来第一次亲眼看见如今格林德沃的脸庞。

原来已经这么久了？

他自嘲般地轻笑了一声，然后裹紧了自己的大衣，将自己头上的那顶帽子扶正，在转身离开之前，邓布利多也自言自语般地、用着沉重的语气喃喃道：

“盖勒特，我也很想你。”


End file.
